032416 - Codes Sent
06:07 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 18:07 -- 06:07 AT: hey merrow 06:07 AT: u didnt get caught in all those shenans at the ball did u? 06:07 AA: I was somewhat distracted, actually. 06:08 AT: well as long as u didnt get caught in all the bullfuckery going on 06:08 AT: i hope u got to enjoy urself? 06:08 AA: I would say I did, yes. 06:08 AT: good :) then all is not lost! 06:09 AT: did u kno apparently u have latent time powers? 06:09 AA: We were trying to get a good outfit for Acenia so she tried on a bunch of things, and I got a little distracted from watching her take off her clothes and then all of a sudden it was several hours later and we were sweaty and didn't know where out outfits had gotten to. 06:09 AA: I what now? 06:10 AT: ooooh ooohboy 06:10 AT: a seadweller's face should never be this warm :( 06:10 AT: oh uuh yes! 06:10 AT: the imps seem to have time powers 06:13 AA: Hmm. I suppose it's possible that in one timeline I was supposed to be a player rather than a sprite. 06:13 AA: Or at least that's my best guess. 06:14 AA: I don't think I have time powers in this timeline. 06:14 AT: uuUm holyfuck uh yea that was 06:14 AT: originally why we were going after the game 06:14 AT: libby said if u ended up a player the session would fail basically? 06:14 AA: Yes, but that's still unusual. 06:14 AT: idk how much i trust that tho 06:15 AA: Skaia should know which timeline it's accessing, and shouldn't give sprites based on me powers reserved for players. 06:15 AA: Or I would think so. Honestly this is high level stuff that's even beyond the knowledge a sprite is granted. 06:15 AT: .... 06:15 AA: So I guess it's possible? I'm just surprised by it. 06:15 AT: i kno someone who has access to the code 06:16 AA: Not that guy you said was so dangerous I hope. 06:16 AT: sigh 06:16 AT: EXACTLY that guy 06:17 AT: anyways that's a headache for later 06:18 AT: do you kno anything about the Fates on this Land? 06:19 AA: I know everything about them. 06:19 AT: oh!! thats good! 06:19 AT: were trying to find them i think rn 06:19 AT: uum there are gonna be three of them right? 06:20 AA: Oh, I can't actually TELL you that sort of information. 06:21 AT: :( 06:21 AA: It's part of the sprite thing. Talking in cagey riddles. 06:21 AT: do u have a riddle about them then? 06:21 AA: I have all this information but I can't actually give it to you. 06:21 AT: just bury me in riddles im rdy 06:21 AA: Not really. The riddles I have would mostly be about leading you to them. 06:21 AA: And from what I can tell you're already almost there. 06:21 AT: oh good! ive just been following the Doom 06:22 AT: those masks you sent me earlier are gonna be rlly useful ty! 06:25 AA: I would imagine so. 06:26 AT: do you have a riddle on how im supposed to save the land? 06:27 AA: Not a riddle per se. More an observation. 06:27 AT: im going in this blind so anything would help 06:27 AA: The fate of LOQAQ is already sealed. You're not supposed to save it. 06:27 AA: To do so would be to defy fate. 06:28 AT: i almost panicked but then i remembered i made a door 06:30 AT: a lot of what you've told me implies i should be defying fate here 06:30 AT: and if its a bad fate shouldnt i heal that bad fate? 06:31 AA: Perhaps. But it's not always clear which fates are good and which fates are bad when you look in the hsort term. 06:33 AT: i would call the planet falling to pieces bad in the short termt ho 06:38 AA: That sort of decision is the thing that defines who you are as a Hero of Doom. 06:39 AT: ohboy 06:40 AT: could i make a rulebook? 06:41 AT: just so i kno the rules of this game 06:41 AA: Do you know the rules? 06:41 AT: i dont want to run into me summoning the dead and getting terror sniped again 06:42 AT: uuuh 06:42 AT: i mean can i like 06:42 AT: sense them with doooom maybe? 06:43 AT: then make the rulebook 06:47 AA: I'm not sure. It might be worth trying. But it sounds like a major undertaking, and might be beyond your talents at the moment. 06:48 AT: well damn okay 06:48 AT: uum 06:49 AT: oh 06:49 AT: your scarf 06:49 AT: froom the old empress i think i could uh re-make it? maybe? 06:49 AA: You could? 06:49 AT: yea 06:49 AT: i mean i can try 06:49 AT: i remade a wall into a door 06:51 AA: That's an unusual use for Doom powers. I'm surprised it worked for you. 06:51 AA: But yes, it might be worth a shot. 06:52 AT: hehe :3c 06:52 AT: cool okay 06:53 AT: if you bring me one of my old scarfs i could give it a go? 06:53 AT: i actually have a favor to ask of u 06:53 AT: uuh heliux is still bumming around my hive aaand 06:53 AT: he has loorcan's head 06:53 AA: What? He is? 06:53 AT: yea 06:54 AA: I thought your weird carapacian friends were putting him on the other team? 06:54 AT: yea but it's taking a while i guess 06:57 AT: uuh but yea 06:57 AA: Can't buy good help these days. 06:57 AT: u cant actually 06:57 AT: oh 06:57 AT: mm 06:57 AT: he has the court with all the alternian ghosts... 07:05 AT: so are u up for the journey? and carting around a head maybe 07:09 AT: oh uh also maybe deliver the head when nyarla is asleep ._. 07:26 AA: Wait, what journey? 07:27 AT: possibly coming to me if you can 07:27 AT: for the scarf and lorcan's head i'd go back myself but 07:28 AA: Oh, but I can't. Sprites can't follow their players into the worlds. 07:28 AT: ohdamnit 07:28 AT: is there a way for you to send those things to me? 07:29 AT: i dont trust heliux's teleporting powers 07:29 AA: I could get the codes for you. But you would need to alchemize copies of them with those codes. 07:30 AA: I don't know of any sendificators I would have access to. 07:32 AT: yea that should work would you mind keeping lorcan's original head at the hive? 07:32 AT: i think lorrea made a copy of the body :u 07:32 AA: That much I can do. I'll put it in the meal vault. 07:33 AT: thanks! whenever you can get the codes to me that'd be great 07:33 AT: and if i get your scarf ill send you that code? 07:33 AA: Thanks, I'd appreciate that. 07:34 AT: yup! 07:34 AT: one last question for you 07:34 AT: ghosts arent allowed in the game area but could i potentially make a rule that bypasses that at least temporarily? 07:35 AA: Possibly. It would be difficult, especially if you're trying to apply it to the entire incipisphere. 07:36 AA: The smaller an area you try to apply it to, the better chance you would have of it working. 07:36 AT: okay cool 07:36 AA: Attempts to change physics at a fundamental level are probably beyond any but god tier players. 07:36 AT: there is always making an attempt i guess? 07:37 AA: Yes. There is always an attempt. 07:38 AT: thanks merrow :) 07:40 AT: o h what happens when you connect two fates? 08:17 AA: What, you mean like getting human married? 08:18 AT: uuh no 08:18 AT: like actual fates connected 08:18 AT: creating a connect between say, um, my fate and this land's fate 08:19 AA: Oh. Then I guess you've just answered your own question. 08:19 AT: well 08:19 AT: if the land is destroyed will i be destroyed with it? 08:52 AA: If you linked your destiny to it, yes. 08:52 AT: mmm okay ill keep that in mind 08:53 AT: yea thats it im gonna go mess with some rules after this nice pile w/ moirail and matesprit 08:53 AT: yay they arent fighting! 08:56 AA: That's always a good sign. 08:57 AT: i am afraid one of them is going to kill the other :( but yea send me the codes when u can ttyl? 08:57 AA: Yeah, I will. Good luck. 09:00 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 21:00 -- Category:Aaisha Category:Merrow